The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants 2
by brook.messner.3
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants. I've been taught by the monsters that fairytale creatures cannot be trusted. Especially the Guardians. But they don't seem that bad. One of them even stole my heart.
1. My crazy life

School was a drag. It was so boring I thought I'd faint walking home. My sister Agnes and I were walking home from school.

"If I didn't have these ghost powers I wouldn't have so many 'tardies' 'lates' or 'skipping classes' on my permanent record. Monster hunters wouldn't hunt me, teachers wouldn't hate me, and my family wouldn't get in the middle of it all." I told Aggie.

"Well you also wouldn't be able to travel threw time." Aggie said hopeful I'd stop my nonsense.

"That's just it Aggie! If I didn't have these powers, I never would've met that boy and I wouldn't feel so guilty about his death!" I told her.

"The Overland boy again? But he was such a trouble maker!"

"Yeah but, he was sweet too. And caring, handsome, smart and fun..." I looked at Agnes with soft eyes. "And I loved him... And he loved me back... I knew he was gonna die, I had to make it seem like an accident. But I didn't want him to die, I should've done something!" I ran off into an alleyway.

"Brook, wait!" Agnes called, but I ignored her.

I ran into the alleyway. I heard something. "W-who's there?" I heard more footsteps. "Aggie it's not funny! I'm not in the mood!"

"What's not funny?" A males voice asked.

"Who's there?" I demanded forming fireballs in my hands.

"Woe woe! I'm a friend!" The figure came out of the shadows.

He had hair as white as snow. His eyes were like staring in an icy blue ocean. He had pale skin and had on only a blue hoodie and brown pants with twine tied around the ends. On the ends of his hoodie sleeves, pants, and on the neck of his hoodie there was frost. He also carried a giant stick with a G shape at the top. The oddest thing about the boy was, it was the middle of winter and the boy was wearing no shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jack Frost, pleased to meet you miss..."

"Brooklynn, Brooklynn Annabelle McQue. I'm not supposed to talk to Fairytale creatures." I told him.

"Well you're talking to me." He said with a smirk.

"Well here's a sign to tell you I'm not talking to you know more. Go away."

"Ya know? You're really pretty." He said swooning a little.

I turned around to face him. "You think I'm...pretty?" I asked.

"Well yeah. You act like no one's ever told you that before." He said surprised.

"Nobody ever has." I told him. His eyes got wide with shock. "Wait!" I said shaking my head. "What's wrong with you?"

"W-what?"

"One, you're a Fairytale creature and I'm a monster! Two, you're hitting on me and we just met! Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Wait, you're a monster?" He asked. I nodded. "MiM must've chose the wrong girl by mistake."

"MiM? You mean Man in the Moon? He chose me for what?" I asked.

"To be the new Guardian." He said. "Please, come with me." He stuck out his hand for me to take. I hesitated. "Do you trust me?" I looked at him. I really did trust him. It was odd, but he made me feel like I did with the Overland boy. I grabbed his hand. He smiled and took out a magic snow globe, tossed it to the ground and he and I went in it.


	2. The Guardians

Jack and I got threw the portal. We arrived at a cabin-looking building. There was a fireplace and a lot of Russian decorations. My sight landed on four other figures. A fat man with a white beard, Naughty and Nice tattoos, and overalls smiled and started toward me and Jack. I back up a little.

"Ah, Brooklynn!" He said. "So glad we could actually willingly bring you here!"

"Willingly?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was shoved in a sack and tossed threw the portal." Jack said annoyed.

I smirked at him. "So where am I?" I turned tithe others.

A bird-lady flew over to me. "Brooklynn Annabelle McQue!" She said excitedly. "I have 25 if your teeth. You've never had a cavity in your whole life! And best of all, your teeth are as white as Jack's!"

"Um thank you..." I said.

"I'm the Tooth fairy!"

A little golden man tapped my leg. "And you must be Sandy." I said. He gave me a thumbs up and smiled while nodding his head.

A giant rabbit came walking over. "I'm.."

"Bunnymund." I finished.

"That's right!" He replied.

"I'm North, and you must know Jack." North said.

"If by know you mean just met then yeah." I said. North shot me a confused look.

Tooth looked at Jack. "You and Brook, Jack. Remember?" She told Jack.

We shot her a confused look. "What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

The Guardians looked from one another shocked. Finally North spoke up. "No matter, time to take oath." He picked up a book from a passing elf and turned the pages.

"Take oath for what?" I asked.

"Why do ya think we brought ya here, mate?" Bunny asked.

I shrugged. "You are new Guardian!" North shouted. Elves started playing their instruments loudly.

I shouted and got everyone's attention. "Look," I said. "Do you even know who I am? I'm Brook Phantom. I'm not a Fairytale creature, I'm a monster!"

"You can't be a monster.." Jack said. "You're pretty. Aren't monsters supposed to be ugly? I know Pitch was."

I blushed. "Y-you said I'm pretty again." I said.

Bunny looked over at Jack frowning. "Oi, quit flirtn' with her Frostbite." He told Jack.

"Hey! I'm not flirting with her, I'm telling her the truth! I think she's the more beautiful than a snowflake!" Jack yelled.

Tooth flew over to the two boys. "Boys, stop fighting!"

"If ya think she's so cute, why don't ya kiss her?!" Bunny said. My eyes widened.

Jack looked at me then back at Bunny. "Um... No."

"The I'll tell ya what," Bunny whispered to Jack. "If you can win Brook over in two days I'll... Um... Do what ever ya want for a month."

"You're on Cottontail!" Jack whispered back. "Gee, it's gettin kinda late North. I think we should get some rest."

North nodded in agreement. "Come Brooklynn, I'll show you to your room."

"I'll show her to her room!" Jack offered. North nodded.

Jack's POV;

I walked Brook down the hallway. I'm gonna win this bet. I really like Brook. When her and her cousins were little, they'd always play out in the snow. I would join in the fun if I was around but they never noticed me. I'd watch her tell her grandparents and parents about the fun day they had.

When she got older her mom told her about me and other Fairytales. I could've sworn that she saw me at one point.

I looked over at Brook. She was walking and minding her own business. I looked down at her hand. Cautiously I reached for it.

"What'r you doing?" She asked.

I quickly moved my hand. "N-nothing!"

She gave me a warm smile. "It's okay, at least you're taking this slow."

I reached for her hand and took it in mine. I smiled at her, she smiled back. We finally got to her room.

"This is it." I said. "Night." I started to leave and she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! It's my first night at a strangers house, and you're the one I know out of all the others. Could you stay... At least until I fall asleep. ?" She asked. I agreed and we both went into her bedroom.

Third person POV;

As Jack and Brook fell asleep, Sandy and Tooth snuck in the room.

"You think you could give their memories of one another to them in their dreams?" Tooth asked Sandy.

Sandy nodded and gave them their memories for dreams. They dreamed about how they fell in love and when Jack fell into the lake. Sandy and Tooth watched as a tear streamed down Brook's face. The two Guardians left them to their dreams. By morning they were asleep in each others' arms.


	3. When you least expect it, you'll find th

Brook's POV;

I opened my eyes. I had another dream about the Overland boy. His name was Jack, just like Jack Frost. He had Frost's personality too.

I tried getting up, but something held me down. I looked to see what was holding me down. An arm? I followed the arm to its owner. It was Jack.

"Jack!" I yelled. He woke up. "What are you doing? I asked you to stay with me UNTIL I fell asleep! We can't sleep in the same bed, I barely know you!"

"Well, what about the time we spent together?" He said.

That was odd. Did we have the same dream?

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember the boy that fell in the lake?" He asked.

I teared up. "Jack Overland? Yes, yes I remember him." I started to cry. "I loved him so much. The last thing he gave to me was this necklace." I showed him the caged pearl necklace I hide in my shirt. "He carved something into the box. It said..."

"_To Brook with love,  
I'll never forget you  
love, Jack." _Jack finished.

"Y-yes! How did you-"

"I told you Brook, I'm Jack Overland."

I hugged him tight. Tears were running down my face and I buried my face in Jack's chest. All of the memories of me and Jack flew back in my mind.

"I missed you so much!" I cried into his chest. Jack rapped his arms around me. "Don't ever leave me again!"

"I won't..." I could tell Jack was crying too. "I never will ever again. I promise." He kissed my head.

I heard Jack' heartbeat start up. Jack and I were really in love. I could tell.

Third person POV;

As Jack and Brook cried in each others arms, they had no idea that Bunnymund was listening just outside the door. He too, was crying. He had no idea they were so close at one point and then were ripped apart.

He knew he had lost the bet him and the Winter Spirit made. But then again, Monsters and Fairytale creatures cannot fall in love. It is against the rules!

"Crinkey!" Bunnymund whispered to himself. "They could get killed for this!" Bunnymund immediately hopped to the globe room. He didn't speak a word to the others. He knew though, that the boys heart was beating. There was an old saying from the Ancient Greek god Eros.

_"If true love takes its course, you'll get a heart that never stops beating." _


	4. Call Nightlight when you need help

Brook and Jack came out to the globe room where everyone else was at.

"There you two are! MiM has important announcement." North said.

They all sat around a giant circular mirror-type thing. The moon appeared in it and then it slowly made out a face. The face was a man with a little curled hair coming out of the top of his head. The Man in the Moon.

"My fellow Guardians," MiM began. "I know you're all wondering why I chose a _new_Guardian ."

_"_Yeah, why did you choose me out of all Fairytale creatures? Why pick a monster?" Brook asked.

MiM smiled at the young girl. "Brooklynn, I chose you because you are very close to Kosmosis. You know his weaknesses and what he treasures the most. You are _our_ weapon."

"You want me to destroy the father of my friend?" Brook said shocked.

"It's what must be done. How many nightmares have you had since you met Kosmosis?" MiM asked.

"None." Brook answered.

"Now, how many stories have you heard about the Guardians being traitors?"

"A lot."

"See child, Kosmosis was trying to get you to hate us, your childhood heroes. He wanted, and still wants, you to join his side if the battle. He knows you have a dark side, and he wants to abuse it." MiM turned to the others. "Now I have one more guest that could help you well."

"Who?" Tooth asked.

"Do you remember the spectral boy?" MiM asked.

"Nightlight?" North suggested.

"Yes! He will be helping you defeat Pitch once and for all."

"I think it'll be nice to see Nightlight again!" Tooth said excitedly.

"I think it'll be nice to meet the spectral boy. I've heard about him in my favorite authors stories, but I never thought I'd seem 'im!" Brook said.

Jack was very confused by all this. He wanted to know who the spectral boy Nightlight was and how everybody but him knew of him. He was even a bit jealous of how Brooklynn talked about him.

"Who's Nightlight?" Jack asked.

"He was the one who watched over me as an infant, Jackson." MiM said.

Suddenly a bright light shone in from the window. The light was do bright it was blinding. A figure came out of the blinding light. The figure appeared to be a young boy about Brooklynn's age.

Brook's POV;

I stood trying to figure out what caused the blinding light. I felt Jack hug me from behind. The light soon cleared. We all stood in shock from what we saw. For the first time in centuries, stood thee spectral boy, Nightlight.

"Wow!" I said in astonishment.

As Nightlight came in sight, Jack hugged me harder. I saw him raise his staff from the corner of my eye. His staff started turning blue.

"No need for violence Jackson." MiM told him. "Nightlight is a friend. You can trust him."

Jack backed down, though he still held onto me tightly. North and the others walked over to Nightlight and started to catch up on everything they've done without him over the years. Nightlight came over to me. He seamed very curious of me.

"Hello Nightlight, I've heard so much about you. You're actually my favorite character in the Guardians series so far." I told him.

He nodded. He was closer to my age, physically, than Jack was. Jack's physical age was 14, Nightlight's physical age was around 12. '_Thank you, William Joyce!_' I thought.

Nightlight smiled warmly at me. "I've heard a lot about you Brooklynn." He said. This shocked everyone. He's never talked to anyone but Katherine. "I've heard you're very close to Pitch. Do you mind helping us destroy him?"

I thought for a little bit, but the answer came out clear as day. "Yes, I'll help defeat Pitch."

And they all cheered.


	5. Something worth fighting for

"Thank you!" North exclaimed.

"We should have a party!" Tooth suggested.

"Woe, woe! No need for a party. I just feel it's the right thing to do." I explained.

We didn't have a party. I didn't want it. We just chatted. After about 11:30 everyone went to bed. I got into my room to find Jack on my bed.

"Do I ever get a break from you?" I said jokingly.

"Nope!" Jack replied smirking.

I crashed on my bed laying on my back. Jack hovered over me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just looking at your eyes." He replied. "They're beautiful you know."

"Not as pretty as yours. You have a snowflake in your eyes."

We both smiled then Jack looked at my lips temptingly. I squinted my eyes. He looked back up to my eyes and back down to my lips. Then, he slowly moved forward. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, I did the same. Jack put his hand on my cheek. He moved closer and closer until our lips almost touched. Suddenly the door busted open and Jack jumped away. Sandy was at the door with some of his dream sand.

"I-uh, I was just checking on her." Jack told him. Sandy smiled the yeah-right smile. I was knocked out a few seconds after Jack left the room. I suddenly remembered the song Nightlight sang to MiM when he was a baby.

_Nightlight, bright light _  
_sweet dreams I bestow,_  
_shine bright, all night _  
_forever I will glow_

Third person POV;

A few minutes after Brooklynn fell asleep, Nightlight crept into her room. He looked at her still, sleeping figure. She reminded him of his old friend Katherine Shalazar. How her hair sticks up, her love for art and stories, and how she wants everyone to get along. Her and Katherine both see the good side in Pitch. If there is a good side in him.

Nightlight looked at the little sand figures above Brook's head. It was her and Jack. They were on a hill and they were about to kiss. Nightlight thought about what he wanted to do. He finally chose to sing the song he hadn't sang in centuries.

"Nightlight, bright light  
sweet dreams I bestow,  
shine bright, all night,  
forever I will glow."

Nightlight saw Brook smile in her sleep. She reminded him of Katherine but only one thing was different. Brooklynn has powers, Katherine didn't.

Nightlight looked at how happy Brook was because of her dream. He knew that she desperately wanted to kiss Jack. How much she wanted to be with him. But he and Brook both knew it couldn't happen. She was a monster and Jack wasn't. It's a dangerous love between the two species.

At that moment, Nightlight bowed to do something against both of the laws. He would help get Brook and Jack together.

Meanwhile;

Jack was really p-oed. Every time him and Brook were about to kiss, they'd be interrupted. He wanted so badly to feel her lips against his, to taste her. He didn't care about the bet he and Bunnymund had made. No. He wanted to win Brook over because he loved her.

Jack felt something pound against his chest. He felt his chest to see what it was. It was his heartbeat. That was odd. Jack hasn't had a heartbeat since he was human. It felt weird having a heartbeat. He wasn't used to it.

AN; Hey guys! Wow 18 reads! Thx. Please pretty please comment, and share with your friends. Also if you really like it... Fave it! I do not own the Guardians, Nightlight, Katherine, or Pitch. I only own the story and my family. Also... HAVE A GREAR SUMMER! :):):):):):):):):):):) ps: I also do not own the song. :)


	6. And so the battle begins

Brook's POV;

I woke up after a rough sleep. When I opened my eyes everyone looked at me and then at Jack expectantly.

Jack rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Mornin Snowflake." He said.

"Morning." I yawned. "How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours." He cleared his throat. "A uh, a lot of stuff happened while you were out."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, for one, a strip of your hair turned ice blue."

"What!" I grabbed a little mirror beside the bed I was in and looked in it. "Actually it's not as bad as I thought it'd look." I admitted.

"And um, this guy came by to check on you." Jack started.

"Who was it?"

"Clockwork."

"What'd he say?" I asked unaware of the situation.

"He explained everything. I started to freak out when your hair turned ice blue and he explained that you just got your ecto-arctic powers early. He explained why you didn't remember me and I got mad at him. I...kinda told him that...I'd help you with your new powers. I mean, who better to teach you about winter powers than the winter sprite himself right?" Jack explained.

"Oh... So... Where's Clockwork then?" I asked.

"I told him to leave."

"Why?"

"Because he's the one that took you away from me and put you in depression. Please don't be mad at me."

I giggled. "I'm not mad silly!"

"You're not?" Jack asked surprised.

"No! You stood up for me. I think it's really sweet you care that much for me."

"Can you guys leave us alone?" Jack asked the others.

"Yes!" Tooth replied almost immediately. She practically pushed everyone out the door and gave Jack a little wink.

"So you're not mad at me?" Jack asked again with a smirk.

"No." I said nervously.

"You know what else is sweet?" He asked flying closer.

"N-no." I replied scooting back in my bed.

Jack came really close to my ear and whispered, "You." He nibbled on my ear which caused me to screech.

"J-Jack?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for this ever since I lauded eyes on you. And now I'm finally going to get it." He said.

He started leaning in. He closed his eyes and parted his lips. My heart felt like it was gonna pound out of my chest. I wanted to move but I couldn't. Soon enough I closed my eyes and parted my lips too. After a few seconds out lips touched.

Jack put his hands on my cheeks. I put my arms around his neck. He licked my lips so I could let him in. When I granted his request, he tugged on the sides of my head and deepens the kiss causing me to moan.

Our tongues battled for dominance, which Jack won. He explored my mouth, claiming every inch of it. His mouth tasted like mint ice cream. A few minutes passed and Jack deepened the kiss.

After a few more minutes we broke apart for better air. "You're a great kisser." I complimented.

"Why thank you Brooklynn." Jack said proudly.

"I never thought I'd kiss the same boy I kissed 302 years ago." I said in amazement.

"I never thought I'd find the one girl I didn't know I was looking for for over a century." Jack said back.

I giggled. "So... Are we a thing now?" I asked seriously.

"I don't know are we?" He replied.

I didn't say anything for the rest of the night. Neither did Jack. I cuddled up to him and rested my head on his chest. He rapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and he was staring at the ceiling. It looked like he was thinking. After about 20 minutes he finally spoke.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down at me. "What happened after I fell in the lake?"

"Well," I started. "I jumped in after you but you wouldn't come with me. You threw me to the surface of the lake. I tried to go after you, but your mother grabbed me and pulled me out of the water."

Flashback;

Someone grabbed me out of the freezing water. I took a deep breath when I got to the surface. The one who grabbed me out of the water hugged me tight and took me away from the hole in the ice. The person was a woman, it was Jenny Overland.

"What were you thinking Brooklynn?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I told her. Jenny gave me a blanket to warm me up. Lizzie ran over to us. "Lizzie, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked her worried.

"I'm fine." She said with tears streaming down her face. "Did you see Jack?"

"Yes." I said with tears now staining my face. "But he...he pushed me to the surface when I tried to help him."

Five men came barreling threw the crowd. They ran to the hole in the ice. One of them stayed behind and came over to me and Lizzie.

"You have to find him!" Lizzie cried to the man.

"We'll try our best miss." He said. "I need to ask you two some questions."

I grabbed Lizzie's hand. "Okay." I said calmly.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"We were skating...and then...the ice cracked...and Jack pushed me and Brook out of the way...a-and he fell in!" Lizzie stuttered.

"If he pushed you and the girl out of the way then how did you get wet?" He asked me.

"I jumped in." I simply stated.

Hours went by. After a few more minutes they gave up. They all took their hats off. I thought my heart stopped pumping.

One of them came over with a sad and sorry expression on his face. "I'm sorry ladies...we can't find him, he's most likely gone by now."

"NO!" I dropped to the ground sobbing. Lizzie cuddled with her mother while they both sobbed.

I got up and ran to the small cabin Jack took me to last autumn. I crashed on the bed that was in there and cried myself to sleep.

End of flashback:

"The funeral happened in the local cemetery but of course it was just an empty grave." I said. I looked at Jack with a tear stained face. "Although I thought it was a dream, I never forgot you Jack. And I still have the necklace you gave me."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be sorry...be happy. Lizzie would want you to be happy." I smiled.

He smiled back. I leaned in for another kiss, which Jack happily excepted.


	7. In a comma

Jack laid perfectly still when North and some yetis tried to fix him up. He looked so peaceful you'd think he was asleep. He wasn't dead to my relief. Just in a comma. I read his thoughts.

"It wasn't her fault!" He mentally yelled. "Pitch made her do this! I can't die! She needs me!"

"Thank MiM you're okay!" I told him.

"Winter? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm communicating with you threw a telekinetic pathway. You may be in a comma, but it's not that strong. I can still communicate with you."

"Oh, okay. How do I wake up?"

"I don't know! I'm not your brain."

"Well until I figure out how to wake up, I guess I'm gonna be in a comma for a while."

"Yeah." I replied. "Hey Jack? I have a question."

"Well I got nothing better to do than to answer it." He said.

"Why are you calling me Winter all of a sudden?"

"Well…because you remind me of the season. You're fun, bright and beautiful. So I'm just gonna call you Winter."

"Kay, I don't mind…I just wanted to know." I said. "Just rest now. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye Snowflake."

"Bye Jack."

I stopped reading his mind. After North and the yetis got done fixing Jack's wound we went out to the others.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tooth asked.

"He's fine. He just needs to rest and find his way out of the comma he's in." I said.

"Poor Frostbite." Bunny said.

I sighed. "I didn't mean too."

"We know Hun. Pitch just got in your head. It's okay."

"I should go." I started walking towards the door. Sandy stopped me.

"You can't go mate." Bunny said.

"And why not?"

"Because Jack needs you by his side when he wakes up. He loves you more than winter."

"Really?"

"Yeah mate."

I sat down in a chair. Sandy comforted me. We waited for hours. All I could think, was that Jack was trying his best to wake up.

AN: Hey guys if you want to know why this chapter is so long just go to my journal. Remember to comment and tell me what you think!


	8. Waking up

Third person POV:

The young Winter Sprite opened his eyes after a days worth of sleeping. He was glad to be awake. The whole time he thought about how much the others needed him and that he wanted to see his Snowflake again. He heard the door open and close and some footsteps. He hoped the person that walked through the door was the one he missed the most. He got his wish. Brooklynn ran over to Jack as soon as she realized he was awake. Jack smiled. He tried to get up but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He whimpered in pain and fell back down.

"Stay down Jack. The wound isn't completely healed yet." Brooklynn told him gently. tears welled up in her eyes. Jack put a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "I'm awake and I know I'm gonna be alright. What are you crying about?"

"I did this. I hurt you and put in a comma. Isn't that a sign?" She asked.

"A sign of what?"

"A sign that this is clearly not gonna work out. Look at the facts Jack.. There has never been a Fairytale creature and a monster in love. It clearly states in the laws that we aren't allowed to be together."

"Where does it say that? Because MiM never said anything about that and it isn't in the Fairytale law."

"Well the Pumpkin King himself said it." She told him.

"I don't care about any rule Winter. No law will ever keep me from you."

Brooklynn smiled. Truthfully she'd kill anyone that got in the way of her and Jack's relationship. But that's just her monsterous side talking. If it wasn't for her coming here, she most likely would've killed herself. After Jack fell in the lake she went in deep depression. She didn't smile, she hardly laughed, and she only listened to sad songs. She was a complete mess until she actually met the Guardians and found Jack. She lost him once and she's not gonna lose him again.

It wasn't long before night fell and Brooklynn fell asleep in Jack's arms. Jack looked at how peaceful she looked. How soft her lips were, how calm her expression was. To him she looked like Sleeping Beauty. Jack heard the door open. When he looked to see who it was he saw Sandy with some of his dream sand.

"Hey Sandy." Jack whispered.

Sandy looked at Jack with an expression of both relief and excitement. He waved excitedly and shrugged his shoulders asking Jack, "What dream should I give her?"

"Just give her one about all of us." Jack told him. Sandy nodded and sprinkled his magic dream sand on Brooklynn. She cuddled up to Jack and he held her tight. He could see a faint smile at the corners of her lips. Soon Jack fell asleep with Brooklynn rapped in his arms. But the two had no idea that the Nightmare King was lurking in the shadows.

AN: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. I'm just really tired and I wanna get to bed. I had a weird dream that Hugh Jackman was my English teacher's sub. IT WAS AWSOME! In my dream I ate Lunch with him. Cool right? So anyways...See ya!


	9. in the dark of night

Pitch came out of his spot in the shadows. He looked at his sleeping nightmare princess princess. His heart and soul was filled with . His princess betrayed him. He looled at Brooklynn's deam.

"You've betrayed us!" Pitch said. He looked down at Jack holding her close. "All for him! If I can't get to Jack...then I'll just use the boy, Jamie." He laughed and shadow hopped to the boy's house. "Such a sweet boy. To bad you're going to have a short life." He grabbed Jamie out of his bed and went back to his lair.

-Back at the pool-

"Jamie!" Jack yelled. He got up from the bed he and Brooklynn laid.

Brooklyn rubbed her eyes and lokked up ag her boyfriend. "Jack! Lay down! You're side isn't healed yet!" She yelled as she went over to him. Jack started walking out the door but Brooklynn stopped him.

"Look, a kid's in trouble!" He yelled back.

"Then you rest! Bunny will stay here with you while we go get the kid." She replied.

"Does it have to be Bunny?"

"Jack!"

"Fine!" He walked back to the bed and laid down.

"Thank you." She ran out the door and got the others. Bunny came in the room and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"You okay?" He asked.

" Where are the others?" Jack asked.

"They went to help Jamie." Jack closed his eyes and sighed with relief. "You know, Brooklynn wanted to be the one to stay here with you."

"I kinda figured. She was lying so close to me. She wouldn't let me go."

" She's scared you'll leave her again."

Tears came to Jack's eyes as he thought about hisast and the fear in his sister's and Brooklynn's eyes. "You know she's gonna leave you one day."

The tears on Jack's face traveled down his cheek. "I love too much." And he closed his eyes...


End file.
